The Snezonian Empire
The Snezonian Empire, commonly known as Snezonia, or "The Snezonian Empire", is an empire that comprised of five major states, with an approximate surface area of 145 thousand square meters (55.9 km2), The Snezonian Empire was the second largest territory in total area. With a top population of 5, The Snezonian Empire is the highest populated territory in history. The capital is Capital Snezonia, The 5 States were a continuous landmass in the South between The Oceanic Empire and The Lost Ancient Fort. Ancient Mountain Sanctuarians migrated from Sanctuary to The Mountain around Late November of 2018, [[The Snezonian Empire|'The Snezonian Empire']] was formed in December of 2018 after The Great Raid after The Second Crusade. The Great Snez formed The Snezonian Empire, after breaking away from Christianity, tearing down The Mountain Shrine, and making a completely new and original flag. The Snezonian Empire fell around July 8th, 2019 when The Great Snez decided it was time for a change in government, and so, The Snezonian Empire was reformed into The Snezonian Republic. Colonies Plain's Edge plain's Edge is a small colonized village to the west of Snezonia which has become quickly overcrowded. The overcrowding caused a rise in tensions between different ethnic groups, which caused greater problems for the small growing town. These small problems turned into the extremes as the ethnic groups started to be more aggressive towards each other. Terrorism, theft, murder, and famine began to destroy the once beautiful community. The two main groups the Brownshirts, and the Greenshirts are two rival extremist groups in Plain's Edge that have divided the town between themselves. No Snezonian aid or intervention has been taken since these crimes and chaos started. Snezonian History Pre-Modern/Imperial Snezonia When The Snezonian Empire first formed its policies were strictly Anti-Christian and they believed in an extreme form of Isolationism. The Grand Snez proved this to be true with his first act as king of the Empire, the creation of the No Foreign Affairs policy, in response to rising tensions between the Christian Empire and the Gatians. During this time, most of the southern lands below the Snezonian Mountains were claimed as well as some western territories. At the time this land was unorganized government territory. The central lands within the mountain range, however, were put under control of Dylan after the Republic of Sanctuary dissolved. This grew the Snezonian government into more than a monarchy, as Dylan was made governor and would make choices for that land, with the creation of a Great Forge and the National Farm. Imperial Snezonia would last until after the Apocalypse. Modern Snezonia As all of the surviving nations were recovering from the Apocalypse, Snezonia remained relatively stable, growing not only in size but in population as well. The North or the Christian Empire was practicing a form of enhanced Imperialism, claiming up every bit of northern land on the continent. As more land was being claimed in the north, the ideologies and culture in the South were being enhanced. Several people with different backgrounds began to share and spread their customs, and it showed through with the Cultural Revolution. Geography Snezonia is located in a mountainous region of the south, which borders the Oak and Birch forest to its north. To its south lay the swamp which was claimed later on and turned into the "Smiling Coast" or the district of the Lächelnde Küste. The river to its immediate east gives Snezonia a natural barrier. On the highest point of the mountain is the capital which overlooks inner Snezonia. The Inner lowlands of Snezonia are used for agriculture and mineral mining. Demographics The Current Population of Snezonia is 56.05 million as of 2020. Common Life expectancy is around 68.61 years, the Fertility rate is around 1.53 births per woman. The unemployment rate has been at an all-time low since the revolution ridded Snezonia of Federalists and now rests at 1.2% of the population. Population growth has stayed at a steady rate of 0.7% annual change. The GPI has stayed around 2,331 Gold per capita for the last century. The official language of the nation is Snezonian but has many other ethnic languages. The nations official party is Carsonist, with its following being 89.4% of the population, while still having others with little following, Kolchism at 1.2% and Christianity at 3.5% and Non-aligned at 6.3%. Government and Politics Government and Politics in the Snezonian Republic have been mostly headed by the Heard family, who have had a strong grasp over the Snezonian governmental system. The politics of the Snezonian Republic has changed to a strong Anti-Christian doctrine in recent years, because of this the Christian Empire started seeking a closer locale in the south so they could participate in southern conflict and politics. Economy The Snezonian Economy has always been a strong economy, with the empire being located by other smaller civilizations, it is only natural that the Snezonian Republic made strong trading partners out of them. Its economy took a hit in January of 1972 when the southern half of Snezonia the 'Smiling Coast' Lächelnde Küste seceded to create the U.R.F. a Totalitarian Kolchist regime. But after a couple of years, being neighbors to this nation they both came to see the benefits of trading with each other, so trade recommenced and relations between the two grew into a strong trading relationship. Infrastructure The Great Forge The Great Forge is the symbol of Snezonian industry as it has harnessed molten rock to use in smithing, casting, and metalwork. This national site is dedicated to the refining of ore and minerals that come from the deep Snezonian Mines. Grand Mineral Depository The Grand mineral Depository is the largest and most plentiful mine in Snezonia, it produces the nation's most valuable minerals including Iron, Coal, Gold, Diamond, Copper, and Emeralds. The Onion The Onion is the national shrine of the nation as it bestows beautiful Snezonian Architecture. It was built in the countries infancy and has almost been destroyed by the foreign attacks. This building is the symbol of the nation and its perseverance to push through whatever blocks their path. High Council Chambers The H.C.C. or High Council Chambers was a building built on one of the peaks of the mountains. This was the meeting place of all governors and officials in the Snezonian Republic. It is now the hallmark of the old Snezonia as it still holds seats for districts long lost. Statue of Parrot This statue is in Memorium of the Snez's pet parrot which perished. National Museum The national museum of Snezonia tries to tell the rich history of Snezonia and its fellow nations in a large extravagant display room. Culture